


The Road Ahead

by rainbowbabble



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Characters, Angst, CAR TRIP, Established Relationship, Fluff, Injury, M/M, One-Shot, loving relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 07:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17914733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowbabble/pseuds/rainbowbabble
Summary: “Dumbass,” Kageyama mumbled as he rubbed his eye with one hand and reached the other out to lovingly ruffle Hinata’s hair. “What are you thinking about?”Hinata smiled at his boyfriend, love making his chest feel full. “Nothing,” he laughed at Kageyama’s snort. “It was nice to see everyone. It’s so rare these days.”





	The Road Ahead

**Author's Note:**

> Just wrote this for fun, because I am trying to avoid working, and I just started re-watching season 2.
> 
> I plan to go back in and edit it later during the week, but for now, here ya go. 
> 
>  
> 
> Un'beta'd

Hinata smiled at the sleeping figure in the passenger seat. Kageyama always seemed to fall asleep on road trips. Not that Hinata was any better when he wasn’t the one driving. Soft snores echoed throughout the small car and Hinata stifled a laugh. Kageyama acted so cool when he was awake, but when he slept he was a cuddly, snoring mess. The man was lying with his hands folded under his head as a make shift pillow and the only thought Hinata could think of to describe it was _cute._ That word would surely make his boyfriend cringe, and spear Hinata with an ugly look. Hinata looked back towards the road, they still had a few hours yet until they made it back home, and Hinata still felt all warm from having just seen his high school classmates.

They had gotten together for Suga’s graduation party, and for the first time in a long time Hinata realized how much he missed everyone else. Kageyama let out a soft groan as he shifted, pulling Hinata out of his reverie for a brief moment. He and Kageyama had decided not to pursue university once they graduated, their poor grades barely allowing them to get through high school. For awhile Hinata had thought they would join a professional team as adults, but after Kageyama became injured, Hinata felt like he lost his muse and neither ended up entering the pro circuit.

“Dumbass,” Kageyama mumbled as he rubbed his eye with one hand and reached the other out to lovingly ruffle Hinata’s hair. “What are you thinking about?”

Hinata smiled at his boyfriend, love making his chest feel full. “Nothing,” he laughed at Kageyama’s snort. “It was nice to see everyone. It’s so rare these days.”

Kageyama nodded absentmindedly. “Yeah, our lives sure have gone in strange directions.”

Hinata didn’t comment when he watched Kageyama clutch his arm. A pained look in his eyes that made the redhead’s stomach turn. Hinata reached out a hand and held Kageyama’s firmly, a reassuring smile plastered on his face.

“Maybe, but I’m happy with the way things turned out. We both have good jobs, and still get the chance to play here and there.”

Kageyama scowled, “Yeah, _recreationally_ ,” he spit the word out like it burned his tongue, and stung his pride.

Hinata shrugged, eyes on the road ahead.

“Noya is still a beast,” he laughed, trying lightly to change the subject. “I’m surprised he even got into university. His grades were almost worse than ours.”

Kageyama grunted but didn’t respond, and Hinata squeezed his hand. Seeing everyone else was much harder for Kageyama, than Hinata. For the brunette, it reminded him of a life he lost after his injury. It was looking at what could have been instead of what was.

“Hey. Things happen. I wouldn’t trade our experiences for anything in the world. I mean, we went to Nationals for crying out loud! We were almost the best team in Japan! Nothing can take that away from us. No point in getting hung up on what could have been.”

Kageyama removed his hand from Hinata’s hold, and the redhead sighed. He hated seeing the other man this way, but no matter what he tried, he always seemed to make things worse.

“I’m sorry. I know that the situation sucks in so many ways, but we still have friends who care about us, and our lives are really good!”

Kageyama was staring out the window now, and Hinata doubted the man had heard a single word he said. The brunette already lost in a memory, of a time before the injury.

The injury had been awful, and the pain Kageyama had been in, both physically and emotionally, had rattled Hinata. The redhead had sustained a minor injury from the accident, but nothing like his boyfriend. And the guilt and fear that had consumed Kageyama at the time had damaged their relationship in a way that they were still trying to repair. There was a reason Kageyama didn’t drive anymore.

“I hate this,” the words were barely above a whisper, and if the radio had been on Hinata would have missed them entirely.

“Kageyama,” Hinata whispered back, finding the hand that had snuck away and retrieving it, grasping it firmly. “I know.”

It was rare nowadays for the brunette to get into such a melancholy mood, and Hinata hated the knowledge that feeling this way was brought on by seeing their close friends. Friends who had loved and supported them throughout high school. They had shared blood, sweat, and tears together –literally- and the sight of them now made a new piece break off of Kageyama with every meeting.

Hinata had even debated bringing his boyfriend, but he had hoped that Kageyama was doing a little better now, but it appeared as though it would take more time. Just like it took time for he and Hinata to work through things.

“We are almost back, and when we get home we can cuddle up with some hot chocolate and watch that show you were telling me about.”

Kageyama seemed almost surprised at the abrupt change in topic, but perked up a little taking his eyes away from the window to lock onto Hinata’s face.

“Idiot, I wasn’t telling you about the show. I simply said that Netflix recommended it. I have no idea if it is a good show or not.”

Hinata laughed, the air seeming a little lighter around them now.

“Well, we will find out tonight! I’ll make some cocoa and popcorn, and maybe even some pork curry.”

Kageyama snorted. “It’s too late to make pork curry,” but he squeezed Hinata’s hand nonetheless, and the gesture made Hinata’s heart swell.

“Hey, I love you,” he said softly, voice firm.

Kageyama rolled his eyes, but the redhead saw the small, genuine smile on his lips. “I love you too.”

“And someday, I promise it’ll be easier to see them. Perhaps even nice one day.”

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.   
> Just a short little piece


End file.
